


La valse de la lionne et de la vipère

by Kinailovestosleep, Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Death Eaters Escape, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Daphne Greengrass, POV Hermione Granger, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinailovestosleep/pseuds/Kinailovestosleep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: La guerre est finie, les mangemorts sont pour la très grande majorité déjà emprisonnés et les autres en fuite. Le trio d'or a fini ces études, de même que leurs amis. Mais de nouvelles aventures et de nouveaux défis les attendent.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass
Kudos: 2





	1. L'Evasion

**Prologue : L'Évasion**

La pluie tombait sur la prison d'Azkaban, comme d'habitude. Le temps était le même toute l'année : maussade, humide et déprimant. Les murs de pierre suintaient d'eau durant l'hiver, continuellement détrempés, et le ciel était toujours couvert, renforçant l'aspect lugubre des lieux. 

Dans cette prison étaient enfermés les criminels les plus dangereux de la société sorcière. Et depuis la fin de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort, l'on y trouvait principalement des mangemorts. Tous étaient là à vie, pour ceux qui n'allaient pas prochainement subir le baiser du détraqueur. Lestrange, McNair, Greengrass, Carrow : autant de noms qui étaient auparavant reconnus et respectés et qui aujourd'hui étaient associés à la haine et au meurtre. 

Un coup de tonnerre retentit dans les couloirs de la prison, provoquant un flash lumineux qui aveugla les locataires des lieux. 

Une forme sortit alors de la pénombre et s'avança dans le couloir. 

\- Vous, murmura une voix rauque dans l'une des cellules 

\- Oui, moi. Vous vous attendiez à voir quelqu'un d'autre ? 

\- Non. 

\- Bien, parce que j'ai de grands projets pour vous. 

\- Après nous avoir … 

\- Silence ! coupa-t-elle

Un second coup de tonnerre couvrit sa voix, n'alertant ainsi pas les gardes sur sa présence. La silhouette souria de toutes ces dents, elle allait enfin pouvoir obtenir ce qu’elle avait toujours rêvé : le pouvoir. Elle avait patiemment servit les puissants de ce monde, gardant consciencieusement un pied dans chaque camp. Ainsi, aujourd’hui encore elle pouvait profiter d’une position confortable pour achever son ascension, entamée alors qu’elle n’était encore qu’à Poudlard. 


	2. Mauvaise nouvelle

**Chapitre 1 : Mauvaise nouvelle**

J’étais tranquillement en train de manger un croissant, comme tout les matins, tout en feuilletant la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais je lus une nouvelle qui faillit me faire avaler de travers ma viennoiserie : plusieurs sorciers, des mangemorts, ont réussi à s’échapper d’Azkaban. L’article de Rita Skeeter était accompagné des photos des différents évadés. Tous étaient des mages noirs connus pour leur cruauté : Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Alecto et Amycus Carrow, Walden McNair, Wilhelm Greengrass et Fenrir Greyback, et l a manière dont ils s'étaient échappés restait un mystère pour les gardiens .

\- À tous les coups ce sera pour Harry, murmurais-je

Depuis qu'il était entré au bureau des aurors deux années plus tôt, c'était toujours lui qui se retrouvait sur les affaires les plus délicates. À croire que sa malchance ne le quitterait jamais. 

Pattenrond me sortit de ma rêverie en passant entre mes jambes tout en miaulant bruyamment, sa gamelle devait être vide. Je me levais pour la remplir et voyant l'heure qu'il était, je partis pour le Ministère. Après un rapide tour dans les toilettes, j'arrivais dans l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie. 

Lorsque je vis la pile de documents entassés sur mon bureau, je sus que cela allait me prendre toute la journée. Finalement, je réussis à tout trier et à tout remplir en l'espace d'une matinée. Le département entier était saturé par la paperasse depuis la fin de la guerre : entre les emprisonnements, les demandes d'adoptions et les recherches de personnes disparues. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ils étaient en sous-effectif à cause de l'épuration massive du Ministère qui consistait à en chasser ce qu'il restait des partisans de Voldemort. Peu avant midi, Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans mon bureau, le visage sinistre.

\- On allait descendre manger quelque chose, me dit Harry, tu nous accompagnes ?

\- Laissez-moi deux minutes le temps de ranger les dernières demandes d'adoption et je vous rejoins, répondis-je

Une fois cela fait, nous allâmes manger à la cafétéria du Ministère. Ce midi au menu ce fût tourte de boeuf aux rognons accompagnée de choux de Bruxelles, puis comme dessert une généreuse part de gâteau au raisin. 

\- L'affaire a été pour toi je suppose ? demandais-je à Harry

\- Comme d'habitude, on vient à peine d'en finir avec tout ces procès et ils ont déjà trouvés un moyen de nous échapper. 

\- Mais comment se sont-ils échappés au fait ? questionna Ron 

\- On en sait rien, répondis-je, ils ont disparus c'est tout. Ça va encore faire les choux gras de la Gazette pendant des semaines.

\- Comment ça va avec Ginny ? demanda Ron à son meilleur ami pour tenter de changer de sujet

\- Bien, répondit l’auror dont les joues rosirent légèrement, on … tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Ses deux amis avaient un grand O qui se dessinait sur leur visage. 

\- Vous deux vous avez … ? demanda Hermione 

\- Oui, on peut changer de sujet s'il vous plaît ? demanda le Survivant totalement gêné

Ses joues ayant désormais pris la teinte d’une jolie pivoine, entre le rouge et … le rouge.

Je me raclais la gorge, décidée à sortir mon ami de l’embarras : 

\- Vous vous souvenez de Daphné Greengrass, eh bien je l’ai croisé l’autre jour lorsque je suis allée prendre un thé dans un café moldu. 

\- Et ? demanda Ron

\- Eh bien il s’avère que son père fait parti des mangemorts qui ont réussi à s’échapper d’Azkaban 

\- Tu penses qu’elle est dans le coup ? 

\- Je ne sais pas Ron, elle … on ne l'a plus revue depuis la fin de la guerre. Tu as déjà ton équipe Harry ?

\- Dean et Katie, on va à Azkaban cette après-midi pour les premiers interrogatoires.

\- Le retour de notre équipe de Quidditch, rigola Ron

\- Si on pouvait être aussi performants qu'à l'époque ce serait pas du luxe. Plus vite cette enquête sera bouclée et mieux ce sera pour tout le monde. La Gazette nous est déjà tombée dessus au changement de garde. 

\- C'est la faute de leur nouvelle directrice, marmonna Ron en finissant son dessert, elle est parait-il diabolique. 

\- Madame Ange c'est ça ? demanda le brun

\- Oui, lui répondit Hermione en regardant sa montre, il est déjà si tard ! Je vous laisse les garçons je dois retourner travailler. 

Je remontais à mon bureau, laissant les garçons terminer tranquillement. 

Après avoir refermé la porte, je vis que Madame Bell m'attendait. C'était la directrice de notre département, elle y était arrivée durant le ministériat de Scrimgeour, lorsque nous étions encore à Poudlard. 

\- Vous voilà Hermione, je vous attendais. 

\- Il y a un problème Madame ? lui demandai-je

\- Vous allez être mise sur un nouveau projet, une loi qui doit bientôt être examinée par le Magenmagot. 

\- Quelle loi ? demandai-je surprise 

\- Pour l'abandon du baiser du détraqueur. Vous travaillerez avec Daphné sur le dossier. 

\- Daphné … 

\- Daphné Greengrass, me confirma-t-elle.


	3. Une agréable découverte

**Chapitre 2 : Une agréable découverte**

\- Quelqu’un m’a appelée ? demanda une voix

\- Oh tiens, vous voilà Daphné. Voici Hermione Granger, elle travaillera avec vous sur ce dossier. 

\- Enchantée, Mademoiselle Granger. Sourit Daphné

\- De même, Mademoiselle Greengrass. 

\- Bien ! Déclara Madame Bell en claquant ses mains. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vous pouvez vous mettre au travail. Je vous laisse une semaine maximum. Bonne journée ! 

Je regardais le dossier relié que la chef de département venait de poser en quittant le bureau. Il devait bien faire une bonne trentaine de pages. Je soupirais, pourquoi fallait-il que l’on me donne un dossier aussi long à travailler avec quelqu’un que je ne connaissais absolument pas ? 

\- On s’y met maintenant ? Me coupa Daphné, me sortant de mes pensées. Le plus tôt ce sera fini, le mieux ce sera. 

\- Tu as raison, allons-y. Commence à lire en premier, tu me donneras les papiers ensuite.

Après une heure et demie, nous avions toute les deux terminé de lire le dossier. De toutes évidences, il fallait revoir certaines choses, des fautes, ou bien de mauvaises formulations.

\- Je te propose de reprendre les cinq premières pages pour aujourd’hui, il est déjà bien tard. Et puis nous avons une semaine. Demain il faudra qu’on s’organise, pour savoir qui fait quoi et combien de pages faire par jour. 

\- Ça me va. Je vais aller me chercher un café, tu en veux un ?

\- Oh, euh, oui je veux bien s’il te plait.    
J’étais surprise qu’elle me propose de me rapporter quelque chose. 

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, un gobelet dans chaque main. Elle m'en tendit un que je pris en lui souriant. 

\- C'est chaud, dis-je.

\- Oui. On s'y met ? Sinon on aura jamais fini et je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée ici. 

Nous commençâmes à reprendre chaque phrase, chaque virgule pour nous assurer que tout soit parfait. Il s'agissait d'un projet de loi pour l'abolition du baiser du détraqueur, un sujet qui me tenait particulièrement à cœur. Et qui allait être encore plus contesté avec l'évasion d'Azkaban. L'opinion populaire allait se retourner contre le Ministère et tout cela allait retomber sur Harry et sur moi. Qui voudrait abolir la peine capitale si des monstres comme les Carrow ou Greyback pouvaient se retrouver en liberté ? 

Il nous fallut bien trois heures de plus pour nous occuper de ces premières pages, qui étaient uniquement une introduction aux raisons qui avaient poussé la directrice de notre département à proposer cette loi. Ça allait être long, et nous n'avions qu'une semaine. 

\- Enfin fini, soupirai-je en me levant pour faire quelques pas

Rester toute l'après-midi assise sur une chaise m'avait donné mal au dos. 

\- Oui, nous avons fait du bon travail, déclara Daphné en se craquant les doigts. Rendez-vous demain, j’imagine ? 

\- C’est ça. Dis-je en prenant mes affaires. Bonne soirée. 

\- Attend, est-ce que ça te dit qu'on aille manger quelque part toutes les deux ? 

\- Ce … ce soir ? Non je … je suis fatiguée, oui je préfère rentrer. 

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais la vérité c'était que j'étais surtout gênée d'y aller juste avec elle. Daphné avait une certaine réputation au Ministère. Pas comme Parkinson ou Cho Chang à Poudlard qui avaient celle de filles faciles, juste qu'elle préférait les femmes et ne l'avait jamais caché. 

\- Très bien, à demain alors. 

\- À demain, Daphné. 

Je quittais le Ministère et je rentrais chez moi. Le programme de la soirée pour moi était simple : un dîner en tête à tête avec Pattenrond et au lit avec un bon livre. 

Je fouillais mes placards à la recherche de mon dîner. Au menu, ce soir, c’était des nouilles instantanées. J’étais vraiment fatiguée à cause des dernières heures de travail, alors ce plat semblait la meilleure option. Quoi de plus facile que de verser de l’eau chaude dans un bol ? 

Je m’installais devant la télé et commençais à manger. L’emballage de ces nouilles ne payait pas de mine mais elles étaient bonnes ! 

Une fois mon repas fini, je me rendais dans la salle de bain pour me préparer à aller me coucher. Après m'être brossée les dents et changée, je m'enroulais dans les couvertures de mon lit avec mon actuel livre de chevet. Je méritais bien de m’évader un peu.


End file.
